Romeo y ¡¿JULIETA!
by lirionegro-san
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto, precisamente a él? Acaso, había hecho algo tan malo en su vida para que lo castigarán así. Pero, no todo esto era culpa de Kakashi y esa vieja borracha. Por que él tenia que hacer el papel de... no, no lo digas. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1:¡¿Po qué a mi!

Romeo y… ¡¿JULIETA?

¡¿Por qué a mí?

No lo haré – vociferó con calma, pero con notable irritación, un joven azabache.

En la rectoría de la honorable Institución de Konoha Gauken, cuatro personas discutían un asunto de suma importancia. Dos de ellas, tratado de convencer a quien, dicho sea de paso, se negaba rotundamente en aceptar. Mientras que la ultima, sólo sonreía, y rogaba a todos los Kami, que se pudiera, que no ocurriera un cataclismo.

No puedes objetar – hablo la rectora de tan sublime Institución – Fue por equidad, así que no queda más que decir.

¿Desde cuando se habla de equidad en un sorteo?

B-bueno… el asunto es, que ya esta, y punto. No sé diga más del asunto

Lo qué Tsunade-sama quiere decir, Sasuke – habló esta vez, el peliblanco, u hombre con una bufanda en la cara, que le cubría en la boca. - Es mejor que aceptas ¿no crees? No están malo como aparenta.

Sino lo es – inquirió el azabache, ya bastante irritado – por que no lo haces tú.

Sabes que no puedo, soy profesor. Además todos estuvieron de acuerdo de hacer el sorteo. No querían igualdad en oportunidades.

No me vengas con diplomacia ahora, Kakashi. Si querias hacer justo todo este asunto, debiste desde un principio separar los papeles masculinos de los femeninos, así no habría tanto pleito.

El único que se opone aquí eres tú, Uchiha – aclaró la rubia - Así que eso no cuenta.

Es un complot –Susurró para si el joven, viendo cada vez mas perdidos sus intentos de ganar.

Cada atacante sonrió victorioso – claro, a uno casi no se le notaba si sonreía o no, por obvias razones – Sólo le faltaba un empujoncito más, y la batalla sería suya.

No te me hagas la victima, Uchiha. Que tampoco es para tanto.

Claro – refutó el Uchiha, sintiéndose cada vez más incontrolable su estado de ánimo.

Lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar. O sino Tsunade- sama tendrá que manchar tu expediente perfecto.

Sasuke, que había tratado de ignorar las palabras de su maestro, se `perturbó a lo que, este ultimo había dicho. Los observó a cada uno, con los ojos desorbitados, rogando por que lo dicho por su sensei nefasto, fuese una broma de mal gusto, uno de esos estúpidos cuentos que siempre sé traía consigo, como cuando llegaba tarde a clase.

Pero al, observarlo, supo que no era ningún cuento chino. Sus facciones, ocultas pero a la vez visible, no le negaban nada. Y al observar a la rubia voluptuosa, y su sonrisa de victoria lo aseguró. Estaba frito.

Es una actividad escolar, y si te niegas – continuó esta vez la rectora, saboreando ya los resultados de sus palabras – No me quedará de otra que exponerlo en tu expediente. Así que dime Uchiha ¿Seguirás negándote?

La mirada que le dedicó el chico, la congeló por un momento, pero sonrió cuando noto lo tenso que el chico se había puesto. Era la mejor forma de manipular a un Uchiha, su reputación era intocable, especialmente con el tipo de padre que tenia, y la relevante importancia que este asunto tenía para el patriarca de la familia.

Exactamente era lo que le venia al la mente en ese momento al azabache, si su padre veía eso en su expediente, era hombre muerto, pero también quedaba lo de la estúpida obra. Que burla más grande, pero su padre…

Esto es un chantaje ¿lo sabia? – alegó el Uchiha, como último intento de zafarse.

No, no lo es, uchiha. Simplemente te otorgo a disposición lo que ocurría sino lo haces. Es cuestión tuya aceptar o no.

Busca dulcificar cada palabra, pero eso niega la verdad de lo que digo.

Basta, aquí ya no queda más que decir. Shizune – Le habló esta vez a la otra joven, su mano derecha, que no había dicho palabra alguna durante toda la reunión.

Si, Tsunade-sama

Tráeme el expediente de Uchiha Sasuke.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese obedecer, el Uchiha volvió a hablar, y Tsunade se supo vencedora.

De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Acepto – Arrastró las últimas palabras, saboreando su temible derrota con ello.

Bien, me alegro que hayamos quedado de acuerdo. Lo ves Sasuke no están malo. – Le rectificó sus sensei. La mirada que le dedico el mencionado, no le dejó duda que su vida posiblemente estaba en peligro. _Si las miradas matarán_

Entonces no hay nada más que_ discutir- _sonrió con alegría Tsunade,. Buscando calmar el ambiente pesado de la habitación. – Sasuke uchiha, desde ahora, en la nueva presentación de los alumnos de últimos año de Secundaria, titulada Romeo y Julieta, tú serás… ¡Julieta!

Primer paso: el juicio

Vamos, , no está malo – aclaró una pelirrosa, buscando reconforta su compañero, y eterno enamorado.

Hm – se negaba a hablar del asunto el ojinegro, no sólo lo habían manipulado para aceptar, sino que muy tarde se dio cuenta de la otra parte implicada en todo este asunto.

Todos sus compañeros, que se autoproclamaban sus amigos, lo observaban, había llegado derrotado a su aula. Y en el mismo momento que entró cada uno de ellos lo abordó para saber que había ocurrido. ¿Y qué ocurrió? Pues el primer paso de su amarga existencia, fuese mas amarga.

Él sería Julieta.

Las chicas y yo – continuó esta vez Ino – Nos encargaremos del vestuario, ya verás que lindo vestido tendremos para ti.

Y el ambiente pesado se torno a su alrededor, Kami-sama debía odiarlo.

Ino-chan – se escuchó la voz de hinata, como un pequeño murmuró, que fue apagando el ambiente hostilidad poco a poco – Creo que… eso no a-ayuda.

Bastante `problemático – vociferó Shikamaru, el tampoco quería actuar en la estúpida obra. Pero su papel no era tan malo, como el del uchiha.

Los papeles habían sido escogidos por suerte, y para algunos no había salido tan malo.

El papel del príncipe fue tomado por Shikamaru.

Mercurio, el mejor amigo, para Sai

Benvolio había sido otorgado para Kiba

Sakura fue otorgada como la madre de Julieta.

La madre de romeo para Ino.

Teobaldo fue para Neji

Paris para el serio de Gaara.

Los padres de cada uno, irónicamente uno de ellos, el de romeo había sido para Ten-ten, y el de Julieta, para Rock lee.

El vasallo de romeo Shino

Y el de fray Lorenzo, Hinata, pobrecita de ella.

Y como ultimo aperitivo, el ama, para Chouji.

Pero, lo que tal vez era la molestia para Sasuke, fuese el inútil Romero que le había tocado: Naruto.

Vamos, teme. Deja lo amargado. Es sólo una obra.

Un idota como tú, no tiene por que opinar.

¡ ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Teme!

Y a basta ustedes dos, me producen jaqueca – vociferó gaara, que en todo ese tiempo, no había dicho ni una palabra.

Tanto sasuke como Naruto se miraron una vez más con destellos de odio, y apartaron la vista del contrario. Y por un instante Sasuke olvido que su dignidad estaba por los suelos.

De todos modos, - continuó Naruto, esta vez sin mirar a Sasuke - ¿De qué trata Romeo y Julieta?

Caída estilo anime, para la mayoría, de los presentes, y instintos asesinos por parte de Sasuke y Gaara, en contra del rubio.

Romeo y Julieta es una tragedia, de dos amantes que se conocen en una fiesta y se enamoran – puntualizó Sai, sonriéndole al rubio, este prestaba total atención al relato. Pero por desgracias sus familias eran bandos enemigos y este amor era imposible…

Sus familias eran algo así como los Yakuza, ¿verdad, sai? – le interrumpió el rubio, al moreno – Habrá peleas y acción, y todo lo demás, no entiendo que te molesta Sasuke, si se oye bastante interesante.

Un golpe en su cabeza, lo hizo callarse, el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos observó a su amiga pelirrosa, la chica ignoró al rubio, y permitió que Sai prosiguiera.

No es tanto así, Naruto – le susurró Hinata antes de que Sai, continuará, y el chico calló para seguir escuchando.

Como decía, - prosiguió sai, ya cuando todos estaban callados, y amenazados para no interrumpir – pero lograron casarse gracias a la ayuda de un fraile, creyendo que este amor posiblemente acabaría con las hostilidades de ambas familias. Pero antes de la noche de bodas, Teobaldo, el primo de Julieta, retó a Romeo a una pelea, en la cual mercurio muere asesinado por la mano de Teobaldo.

Naruto estuvo apunto de interrumpir, el relato, pero una mirada de Sakura lo abstuvo de decir cualquier tontería que se le viniese a ala mente, y dejó que sai prosiguiera.

… Romero, ciego de furia, mata a Teobaldo, y huye al instante de hacerlo. El príncipe al saber que su pariente fue muerto a manos de Teobaldo, es sordo a las amonestaciones de los capuleto que piden la sangre de romeo, como al mismo tiempo, es sordo a los ruego de los montesco, que ruegan por clemencia por la vida de su hijo. El príncipe le otorga la vida a Romeo, pero este queda exiliado de Verona, y si vuelve será asesinado.

¡Lo ves, Sasuke, si es interesante!

Dobe, cállate, y deja que termine, quieres.

Estás bastante quisquilloso, Teme.

¡Naruto, guarda silencio! – le amenazó Sakura nuevamente, y El rubio se prometió ya no hablar.

Julieta triste por su amado, se encierra en su cuarto, y no deja entrar a nadie. Pero romero llega a visitarla, poniendo en peligro su vida, y esa noche se dan su "prueba de amor" – sonríe mas abiertamente Sai, al observar la aparente inquietud de Naruto, y la molestia del azabache, pero ninguno dice nada – Al día siguiente Romeo parte hacia Mantua, y Julieta recibí la noticia de parte de su madre que ha sido concedida a paris en matrimonio. Pero esta se niega, y va a pedirle ayuda al fraile que les casó. El fraile, al ver los intentos de morir de parte de Julieta, le da un tónico que la hará pasar por muerta durante 24 horas, en las cuales llamará a Romeo, y los dos podrán huir juntos a Mantua. La noche antes de la boda, Julieta bebe el tónico, y cae dormida como muerta. Pero la noticia que le llega a romeo es que Julieta esta muerte, no recibe nada de parte del fraile, compra un veneno, y regresa a Verona para descansar junto a Julieta para siempre.

Sai se detiene por un momento, observa al rubio que está bastante interesado en el relato, hecha un vistazo alrededor, y sonríe complacido al tener la atención de cada uno, incluso del vago de Shikamaru.

- Este, ya en los aposentos donde descansa todos los capuletos antes de ser enterrados, se encuentra con Paris que viene con las mismas intenciones, y se montan en una ardua batalla que termina con la vida de Paris. Romeo, victorioso, se dirige donde descansa el cuerpo de su amada Julieta. Se despide de ella con palabras de amor eterno, y bebe el veneno, y antes de morir roza los labios de su amada por última vez, y cae muerto. Julieta despierta, y encuentra a su amado muerto, loca de dolor se clava una daga y muere también. La noticia llega a las dos familias, y con la muerte de los dos amantes, el odio entre ambas familias llegó a su fin.

El relato de Sai terminó, y las chicas más sensibles comenzaron con su parloteo.

¡Ay, no que triste! – gritaron el dúo dinámico de Sakura e Ino.

Oh, vaya – fue lo único que Naruto había logrado articular.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo escueta respuesta, esperaban algo más al estilo Naruto: no sabían que en especifico. Pero unos gritos o un _cielos dattebayyo, y yo haré eso. _Eran lo menos que esperaban.

¿Sólo eso dirás, dobe? – cuestionó Sasuke – Que simple eres.

Ey, teme y que más puedo decir.- se sulfuró el rubio – Bueno… no es lo que me esperaba… - divagó

Los gritos de las chicas comenzaron otra vez, protestándole al rubio su falta de buen gusto, como no podía gustarle tan maravillosa historia.

Es que no me parece creíble.

¡¿Cómo dices? – gritaron otra vez el dúo dinámico, y el acoso verbal comenzó otra vez.

La mayoría de los chicos sintieron pena por el rubio, seria difícil librarse de ese par de sentimentales. En la mente del azabache sólo quedaba el pequeño detalle del cual Naruto no se había puesto a pensar, y por el momento, ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco. Cuanto más le duraría esa paz.

Oiga – habló Chouji, comiendo aún de su bolsa de frituras – entonces, Sasuke y Naruto tienen que besarse.

Y todo el mundo calló, las chicas dejaron en paz al pobre de Naruto, que por un momento se quedó congelado. Nadie sabia como romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado, y la vena de irritación de Sasuke apareció en su frente. Y kiba, hizo gala de su excentricidad y rompió el silencio.

Entonces tendré que traer la cámara, será un momento KODAK* - todos quisieron reír, pero el aura que emanaba de Sasuke no se los permitió. Ahí abría sangre.

Kiba, no me provoques – su voz se oyó gutural, como en una película de terror donde el asesino prevenía a su victima de lo que está apunto de sucederle.

Kiba tragó en seco, y rio nervioso, declamando paz. Todos continuaron como si nada de eso sucediera.

Naruto, estaba en otro mundo, la platica de sus amigos, paso a segundo plano, nadie notó lo callado que había quedado el rubio después del comentario de Chouji, más que nada preocupados por la reacción de Sasuke. Y es que le rubio estaba sonrojado, en su mente solo una idea rondaba: _Él y Sasuke se besarían_

Segundo paso: la sentencia de muerte.

Ya era de noche, los dos regresaban a sus respectivas casas, no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro, por eso esa manía de siempre irse juntos. El recorrido fue en completo silencio, que en cierta parte extraño a Sasuke. Era con el rubio con quien estaba o, ¿no? Se supone que este debería estar hablando hasta los huesos, y aunque se hubiese jurado antes que el repentino mutismo de su amigo.

¿Sucede algo, dobe? – trató de parecer desinteresado, pero sabia que no lo había conseguido, ya con tan sólo preguntar le daba un punto en contra – Estás muy callado – y cada vez se le notaba más.

¿Alguna vez has amado así, Sasuke? – la seriedad con la que formuló la pregunta, lo inquieto un poco.

Creía saber a que se refería, al parecer a Naruto le había calado por dentro la estúpida historia, lo que no entendía es por que le preguntaba eso. Amar no es algo que se hubiese detenido a pensar abiertamente, y contra todo pronostico, las palabras de Naruto le calaron muy a fondo.

Él era capaz de amar. Sabía que amaba a su familia, bueno de vez en cuando la detestaba, pero que adolescente no lo hacia hoy en día, a sus amigos los había llegado a apreciar. Y Naruto, formaba una parte importante de su vida desde pequeños, pero jamás pensó en amar, desde el punto de vista de tanta entrega por una persona, como Romeo y Julieta.

Olvida lo que te dije, teme – sonrió Naruto conciliador al notar la duda en el azabache – Mejor preocúpate por lo que te espera. Te verás muy bien en vestido, ttebayo.

Y ate habías tardado, dobe – le protesto el azabache, olvidando por completo sus pensamiento anteriores – él único que hará el ridículo serás tú. De seguro que en este momento Shakespeare debe estar removiéndose en su tumba por tener a tal inepto como representante de su protagonista.

¡EY, TEME! ¡No insultes! – le reclamó el rubio, volviendo a su estado de ánimo de siempre – Por cierto ¿Quién es Shakespeare?

Una vena en su frente apareció, o Naruto era tonto o se hacia, de todas maneras, las dos le colmaba la paciencia.

Serás inútil. – se exasperó el azabache – Es el escritor de Romeo y Julieta.

Oh – fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Pfss. Culturízate, Naruto. No queras siempre pasar vergüenza. – le sonrió con malicia Sasuke.

Oye, calma, es que no lo sabia – se sonrojo por la vergüenza – Ya verás que muy pronto me "culturizare" – repitió la ultima palabra que Sasuke había dicho, como una promesa así mismo que lo haría- Le pediré a Ero-sennin que me eche una mano, él sabe mucho de libros, dattebayo.

A buen árbol te arrimas, Dobe.

¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres, teme? – Cuestionó el rubio, confuso por las palabras que decía le azabache – Yo no me estoy acercando a ninguna árbol, ttebayo.

_Paciencia, Kami-sama. Paciencia _rogaba el azabache, a todos los cielos para no cometer homicidio en primer grado en ese instante, más que nada por que había bastantes testigos que los habían visto salir juntos, y las sospechas recaerían por completo en él. _Aunque debería pensármelo._

Una mano se posó en el hombro del azabache, y primero pensó que se trataría del rubio, pero este estaba a su lado, y amenos que Naruto fuera Míster- Elástico, seria imposible.

Sus ojos se encontraron con otros igual de oscuros que los suyos, y repentinamente cayo en cuenta de quien se trataba. Su aniki.

Buenas Noches, Ototo baka. Naruto – los saludo el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

Sasuke resopló con fastidio, y Naruto lo saludo con alegría. Itachi venia de estudiar de la casa de un amigo, un proyecto de la universidad, y por casualidad los había visto

¿Por qué han salido tan tarde de clases? – los tres habían empezado a caminar a su destino, y fue Itachi quien rompió el silencio.

Es que estábamos viendo los últimos detalles de la obra – le contesto el rubio, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

¿Y qué obra es? – Preguntó el azabache mayor, bastante interesado, específicamente por un detalle.

Romeo y Julieta de un tal Shakespeare. – la repuesta le gustó, y tanteo el terreno para emitir su siguiente pregunta, su hermanito caminaba bastante lejos de ambos, así que este era su oportunidad para sonsacar al rubio, y sacarle todo lo que sabia, antes de que Sasuke se enterará.

¿Y quiénes son los protagonistas? – se felicitó por su tremenda actuación de desinteresado, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Yo seré Romeo, y Sasuke será… - el menor de los azabache se detuvo en seco, ¡¿Qué demonios…? No podía dejar que terminará esa frase, pero cuando quiso hacer algo, ya era demasiado tarde – Julieta.

Y todo su mundo se derrumbó. _Debí hacer algo muy malo en mi vida pasada para que me pase esto._

Noto la mirada de su hermano puesta en él, aún no sabia que era lo que este le diría, y estaba seguro que esta era una oportunidad que el mayor no dejaría escapar.

No sabia que ahora fueras travestí, Sasuke – tal vez fue un asesino, y Kami se lo hacia pagar.

Tercer paso: sellado el documento, se procede a la acción

¡Seré Romeo! Les grita a sus padres al poner un pie ya en casa. Había sido divertido ver tan molesto a Sasuke, siendo cargado luego por Itachi como costal de papa, alegando que se llevaría a la bestia a la cueva.

Una vez que se despidió de los hermanos Uchihas, salió corriendo a su hogar. Sus padres lo miraron raro, pero no pudieron preguntarle nada. Porque la tormenta Naruto había dejado el recinto. _Será para después, _se dijeron, aún cuando ya se hacían una idea.

Llegó a su habitación, tiró su mochila por un rincón de está, que para ser sincero, no recordaba en donde, y se tiro a la cama. Tendido boca abajo, con ambos brazos estirados, y sus piernas colgando, susurró para si, en la oscura habitación.

"_Seré Romeo…. – _una sonrisa le acompaño a su siguiente frase, junto con suspiro de felicidad – _y Sasuke… Sasuke será mi Julieta. _


	2. Chapter 2: Y ¿Por qué no?

**Hola mis queridas amigas, aquí lirio-chan con un nuevo capitulo de su saga, jajajaja, es broma. En un principio iba a ser un two-shot, pero me salió de tres capítulos, el próximo prometo ponerlo dentro de la próxima semana, sólo depende de ustedes, asi que no se abstengan a dejarme reviews, ¿eh? Que de ellos fluyen las ideas.**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**OO**

**OOOoooOOO**

**Y ¿Por qué no?**

Quemaría esas estúpidas fotos, lo haría. Y después ingeniaría un plan para deshacerse de su hermano y del bocaza de Naruto.

El plan era simple, la obra se iba a realizar, pero ninguna de sus familias tenia por que enterarse. Pero nada están simple, ¿Por qué tenia que tener como amigo a Naruto? ¿Por qué tenia que tener a un hermano así?

Y por sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenia que tener a un madre como esta?

Cuando se enteró de que su pequeño seria Julieta, puso un grito al cielo… de felicidad. ¡FELICIDAD! Así como lo oyen, la mujer estaba feliz.- Su niño seria Julieta, ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz? _Eh, veamos ¿por que soy un hombre? _Trató de ironizar, pero para ser francos su madre ya no escuchaba nada más, en la mente de ella, solo pensaba lo lindo que se vería.

- Bueno, esto explica tú ahora tendencia de vestirte de mujer, eh, Ototo. – le pico Itachi, fue en ese momento en que deseo tener otra familia.

No, no era la primera vez, y tenía las pruebas para verificarlo. El álbum familiar atesorado por su madre, mostraba a un niño de no más de tres años, vestido con hermoso trajecitos rosas y encajas.

Su madre siempre había querido una niña, y cuando había quedado embarazada de él, supusieron que seria hembrita, pero le vino saliendo varón*. Pero eso no la desanimo, es más, los primeros años de su vida su madre había logrado ponerle todos esos lindos vestidos que había tenido preparado para su "llegada".

Menos mal que a los seis años, el ya se había dado cuenta que no esta bien vestir así. Y las únicas pruebas del delito, eran esas estúpidas fotos que en este momento su madre contemplaba absorta.

- Ya quiero ver el lindo vestido que te pondrás, me muero por verte – sonrió su madre

Y él solo pudo agradecer que su padre estuviera de viaje por un buen tiempo, y no lo vería hacer el ridículo. ¿Cómo es que su padre, siendo como es, había dejado que su hijo fuese tratado así? Oh, cierto adoraba a su madre, y haría cualquier cosa para complacerla. Dios, ¿Por qué le había tocado una familia como esta?

Cuarto paso: negado. Cero visitas familiares.

Manos a la obra, habían dicho, y cada quién puso a lugar lo mejor que podían hacer. Necesitaban realizar los escenarios, las luces, los vestuarios. Había tanto que hacer, y no ayudaba en absoluto que el encargado de eso, no apareciera.

Había demasiado estrés de su parte, y esos dos no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

- Teme, eso es suficiente – le espetó el rubio al azabache.

Este verificaba que todo estuviera en orden.

- Tienes que subir por aquí – señaló la escalinata del balcón – para poder llegar con mi personaje, dobe y ¿Qué pasa si te vienes con todo y el balcón?

- No entiendo por que hay que hacer esa escena, es demasiado molesto – susurró el rubio, creyendo que nadie lo escucharía, pero el moreno si lo escucho.

- Ey, usurotankonshi, ya has leído tu guion ¿cierto? – formuló Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno… esteee. Eh… - rió nervioso el ojiazul

En realidad Naruto no lo había hecho, durante la semana, en que supuestamente tenia que haber leído sus diálogos, sólo había tenido algo en mente. Y era totalmente opuesto a la obra. Aunque para él era igual de importante.

Aunque también tenía que ver el hecho de memorizar tantas paginas, ¿Qué creían que era? ¿Una maquina?

- ¡Demonios, dobe! – Le descolocó las voz del azabache – no se puede contigo. Tal vez- sonrió con malicia a continuación – deberíamos elegir a otro Romeo.

Sabia que le estaba picando, era la mejor manera para lograr que Naruto Uzumaki, hiciera bien las cosas, retándolo. Pero contrario de lo que pensaba Sasuke, Naruto no reacciono así, por el reto.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡ Yo seré Romeo, ttebayo! – no. La razón era otra, y él no dejaría que le quitasen ese papel, tenia que demostrarle a Sasuke de lo que era capaz, que lo viera a él, entonces…

- En ese caso deja de ser tan dobe – le espetó el moreno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Ajusta mejor esto, luego lo probaremos con tu peso.

Naruto se retiro farfullando algo que Sasuke no pudo entender, pero le valió en esos momentos. No llegaba, el imbécil de Kakashi no llegaba. ¿Qué esperaba Kakashi? Él no tenia por que hacer su trabajo, para eso seria Julieta ¿no?

- Neji – le habló al castaño que se encargaba de las luces del escenario - ¿Algo sobre Kakashi…sensei? – pronunció segundos después el "sensei, olvidaba que tenia que tenerle respeto, era su profesor después de todo.

- No, Sasuke – le respondió sin dejar de hacer su trabajo – no ha llegado todavía.

- Tks – bufó el moreno.

El que no llegara no era su problema, su problema era que todos, absolutamente todos, sin la llegada de Kakashi habían acudido a él. Y aunque había tratado de negarse, al final tanto fue lo que insistieron, que se vio a si mismo ayudando en los preparativos.

Un profundo ruido de algo derrumbándose, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Antes de que pudiese saber que demonios había sido eso, Gaara se le había acercado.

- Ey, Sasuke, el idiota de Naruto se cayo de la escalinata, y se rompió

- ¿Cómo esta? – cuestiono desinteresado, parcialmente

- Sobrevivirá – fue lo único que comento Gaara.

- Encárgate de eso, Gaara – finalizó el azabache. _Ese dobe, se lo advertí._

Y de Kakashi, ni sus luces. Pero ¿Dónde demonios podía estar ese hombre?

- ¡Hola, chicos! – apareció el peligris como si lo hubiesen llamado en ese momento – lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que ayudar a una mujer embarazada…

- ¡MENTIRA! – Fue lo que le gritaron a su sensei, unos de sus otras estúpidas excusas.

Una gota de sudor se esparció por su nuca, y una sonrisa chueca – a pesar que no se veía – se instaló en su rostro. Él no estaba mintiendo.

- Kakashi – escucho que lo llamaba su alumno preferido, a aquel que le gustaba molestar – ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado para siempre? – No había respeto, solo reproches – Apresúrate, que no soy tu criado.

Él simplemente estaba siendo Sasuke. Un suspiro de lamento salió de su boca, _Estos jóvenes, ya no me tienen respeto._

La escena se llevaba acabo, era hora de practicar, y aunque tuvieran que hacerlo libreto en mano, no le quitaba la importancia en nada.

Kakashi se mataba por sacarle alguna expresión, y el azabache junto a él, observando en el escenario a sus compañeros desplegándose – en lo que ellos llamaban actuación- se divertía de lo lindo, al ver los intentos fallidos de su "sensei". Era bastante imposible para Kakashi hacer que Sai mostrase "algo" en concreto.

- Sai – llamó otra vez Kakashi, al chico supuestamente "moribundo" – Dale mas vida al personaje. – le instaba el peligris.

- Pero si esta muriendo, que vida puede tener alguien que muere Kakashi-sensei – un suspiro de resignación afloro de los labios de Kakashi, y un aura negra estilo "emo", se mostro.

Y Sasuke lo disfrutaba, aunque no lo aparentaba.

Tal vez no tendría que hacer nada para vengarse del peligris, todos sus compañeros harían el trabajo sucio por él.

- Siguiente escena – fue lo último que escucho de Kakashi, luego fue tomado del hombro, era su turno.

Tomaron sus lugares, Naruto estaba ya frente así, se le notaba los nervios al rubio a leguas de distancia. Una sonrisa de complacencia se transmitió en sus facciones, y no dudo en dejarla plasmada. ¿Razón? Una. El rostro hecho furia de Naruto, el dobe había comprendido su indirecta. _"muéstrame de lo que eres capaz"._

- Acción – bufó al escuchar a Kakashi, que no era una maldita película, carajo. ¿Quién se creía Kakashi? Steven Spiellber

Naruto observo el diálogo, a continuación una duda se instalo en él, y aunque fue bastante visible, no dijo nada. Solo, leyó

- _**Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso**_ – lo dijo corrido, si como de una lectura rápida se tratará.

Sasuke sonrió tratando de instigar a su rubio amigo, e hizo gala de sus dotes de actuación, que muchos no le conocían

- _**El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.**_ – todo el mundo enmudeció, la forma en que Sasuke se movía, la manera en que su voz pronunciaba las palabras, una a una…

Buscaba provocar, era lo único que tenia en mente. Se olvido de la vergüenza que debía tener, aún siendo un papel de chica, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas son buenos, en todo, incluso en esa cursilería.

Naruto se quedó embobado, Dios, como le hubiese gustado que esas palabras hubiesen sido dirigidas a él especialmente, cada una de ellas demostraba…

_¿Eh? ¿Demostraba, qué? _

- Eh, Kakashi-sensei – habló para disipar el ambiente que Sasuke había creado aposta – No entiendo lo que digo.- y en parte era verdad. ¿Qué tenia que ver un palmero en todo esto?

Y así como vino, el ambiente se esfumó, muy en contra de Naruto, más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Cómo vas a entenderlo? Un dobe como tu no tiene remedio – fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dirigió. Y sabia que esas serian las únicas que el moreno diría, no había palabras de amor, y en parte se sintió estúpido por esperarlas.

Y aunque Sasuke sólo buscaba molestarlo, y no dañarlo, al rubio eso le dolió. Y lo dejo entrever en la mirada que le dedicó al azabache. Sasuke lo notó. Miro profundamente al rubio, se sentía abrumado, y quien diría que el dobe de Naruto lo confundiría así, era él, o Naruto parecía triste.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Tú sólo haz lo mejor que puedas. – fueron las palabras de aliento de Kakashi, pero el rubio no se sintió mejor con eso.

El peligris se retiró un momento, necesitaban su ayuda en otro lugar. Sasuke observó a su amigo, estaba ausente, y se preocupo. Suspiro resignado, y se acercó al ojiazul.

- Ni modo, te ayudaré para que lo entiendas – sonó todo lo desinteresado posible, los ojos azules le miraron, recuperando el brillo que tanto caracterizaba esos ojos – No quiero que por tu culpa pasemos vergüenza.

Busco la manera en que molestar al rubio, como cada uno de sus comentarios lograba hacer, pero para Naruto la importancia fue otra. _Yo realmente te importo…_

- Gracias… - sólo con Sasuke, sólo con él, y por sobre todo… - Julieta

¡PUM! Fue el golpe que recibió a cambio. Su risa inundo el lugar, la mirada moribunda de Sasuke – en ocasiones – le encantaba.

_Sólo por ti…_

- ¡Llámame así, una vez más y te cuelgo, dobe! – le amenazó el azabache, y en lugar de asustarse, el rubio rió. No con burla, sino con fascinación

Como no reír cuando el rostro de Sasuke aparecía un sonrojo, eran esos momentos, cuando podía asegurar…

_Yo realmente estoy…_

- Una risita más, dobe. Sólo una risita más.

… _enamorado de ti._

Se desplomó en la cama de su amigo, tiempo de descanso.

Habían estado practicando hasta el cansancio. Naruto no dejaba de insistir en una vez más, ensayemos una vez más. La buena voluntad de la que el Uchiha se motivaba a continuar se estaba apagando. ¿Para qué le brindo su ayuda a Naruto en primer lugar?

Desde ese día, su rubio amigo aparecía todas las tardes en su casa, los momentos de hiperactividad de Naruto se acababan.- el venia a "mejorar", y prácticamente eso era lo que hacía.

En cierta manera, eso extraño a Sasuke. No dudaba que cuando Naruto se proponía algo, lo lograba el muy condenado. Pero… aún no entendía por que su rubio amigo ponía tanta insistencia. ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba tanto?

_Me duele la cabeza._

Pequeño recuerdo del infierno que había estado viviendo desde que Naruto llegaba a su casa. Había sido todo un dilema, y aclaremos, no por su rubio amigo. No, era su madre.

Mikoto Uchiha, para los ojos de todos los que visitaban su casa, aquellos que la observaban de lejos, podía ser una madre centrada, gentil, pero cuando le agarraba, le agarraba a la doña.

Sólo ponía un pie en la casa Uchiha, y el ojiazul era atacado por una tormenta hormonal llamado madre. Que si seria Romeo, que se verían divinos, que si ya tenían los trajes, que cuando los traerían, que no sé qué, que no sé cuando…

El moreno juraba que un día de estos…

Una larga carcajada de parte de su rubio amigo le acrecentó su migraña. El tic molesto hizo aparición. Sabía por que reía.

- Te veías muy bien con ese color – se burló el ojiazul.

Su madre la indiscreta al ataque. Durante días, paso jugándoselas para que su madre no lo dejara en ridículo. Y hoy, sólo le quito la vista por un minuto, y su querida madre saco – de quien sabe donde – el dichoso álbum familiar de los Uchihas.

Casi comete homicidio, tratando de callar al rubio. Se la pasó riendo a carajadas el condenado. Y también con su madre, y su: _Verdad que se ve precioso._

- Si, te veías precioso – le insinuó Naruto, imitando el tono de la madre del menor de los Uchihas.

- Naruto, si dices algo más te castro – lo amenazó sombrío.

El ojiazul detuvo sus burlas. Tragó en seco. A veces Sasuke lo asustaba.

- Eh, tengo… Tengo hambre. Si, tengo hambre. - se animo a decirle, luego de ese momento tan tenso

- Vamos abajo – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Y el rubio supo que le había regado. Eran contadas las veces las que Sasuke realmente se molestaba con él. Se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama, y sus pies lo llevaron hasta Sasuke, antes de que este pudiese salir del cuarto.

La mano en su hombro lo insto a voltear. Frente a si, unos ojos azules lo observaban.

Naruto tomo la mano del menor de la familia Uchiha, la llevo hasta posarla cerca de sus labios, inclinado su cabeza, susurrando, tocando sólo con su cálido aliento la tersa piel del azabache.

- _**Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso**_. – sólo un poco más, y besaría la tersa piel, la carne de sus labios rozaría lo que en sólo en sueños le había pertenecido.

En arrebató, Sasuke aparto su mano. Su respiración era anormal, mas rápida, señal clara del nerviosismo que causo en él el simple acto de su amigo. Y aunque sabia que Naruto no lo noto, se separó del rubio, y siguió su camino.

- Deja las tonterías, y muévete. – fue lo único que le menciono.

Naruto, aunque desilusionado, rió. Siguió a Sasuke, y le palmeo el hombro, señal de paz.

- Sólo bromeaba, Sasuke. ¿Verdad, que estoy mejorando? – salió corriendo hasta la cocina, tomándose las libertades de las que era poseedor desde pequeño.

Una vez que Sasuke lo perdió de vista, llevo una mano hasta su pecho. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Busco calmar esas reacciones, pero su cuerpo por si sólo reaccionaba.

Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Las últimas semanas, sólo unos días más, y todo habría terminado. Sus ojo negros observaron la figura de su rubio amigo, desde ese día, en el que Naruto casi le besaba la mano, su corazón no dejaba de latir nervioso. Paso noches y noches tratando de apaciguar su corazón, que atacaba con sólo el recuerdo de ese día.

Y ni hablar de cuando ensayaban sus líneas. Cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio su cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo. Todo esto le descontrolaba, y como odiaba cuando perdía el control de sus emociones.

- Vengan chicos. Hora de probar sus trajes.- la voz del pelirrosa se oyó en todo el recinto.

Todo el mundo suspiró. El momento menos esperado va a llevarse acabo. Naruto se acercó a su amigo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke, una corriente eléctrica fue lo que sintió el azabache, más no fue visible para nadie.

Tenia que calmarse, eran estupideces, sólo eso. Naruto sólo era su amigo.

- Mira, Naruto. Este es tu traje – Ino le mostró la obra de arte que tenia en sus manos. Y todo el mundo rió.

Sasuke, sino fuera Sasuke, hubiese tirado una larga carcajada. Las medias, lo vultuosos que estaban los brazos. (**No soy buena describiendo trajes, quien ha visto Shakespeare enamorado, es el mismo traje que ocupo Romeo ahí) **

- Te verás muy bien con eso, dobe – la burla que le dirigió el azabache, hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un más de lo que ya estaba

- Ve, Naruto, ve a cambiarte. – le instó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa, para que se moviera de una vez.

- Pero, Sakura-chan… - se quejó el ojiazul mientras tomaba en sus manos la dichosa prenda.

- ¡Que vayas te digo! – le gritó su amiga, y prácticamente lo aventó hacia el cubículo designado para que el rubio se vistiera.

Sin quejarse más, Naruto se dispuso a cambiarse, y luego de unos minutos salió, esperando las burlas de sus amigos. Pero ni una risa se escuchó. Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados todo ese tiempo, sólo para ver como las caras de todo los observaban sorprendidos. Había en las chicas, rostros sonrojados, y sonrisas satisfechas.

- Te queda bien, Naruto-kun – le susurró Hinata, bastante roja.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces no creyéndosela del todo. Aún con las dudas, observó a la única persona, a la que realmente le importaba su opinión. Para su sorpresa y regocijo, Sasuke estaba en la misma situación. Sus ojos lo observaban, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, y tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

El corazón de Naruto salto disparado, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

El letargo en que cayó duró minutos, aún estaba no creyéndose lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Naruto estaba apuesto. Cuando vio ese estúpido traje, creyó que el rubio se vería ridículo. Pero fue una tremenda sorpresa para él. Naruto se veía bien. Condenadamente bien.

Su corazón latió, señal de que… pero ¿Qué sentía? Estaba tan confundido.

- Sasuke tu traje esta en ese cuarto – la voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Esperaba que nadie hubiese notado que se le había quedado viendo al rubio como un bobo. Ante la mirada de todos, entro en la habitación, se la habían designado sólo para él. Después de todo se lo merecía. Era lo menos que esa vieja borracha podía atribuirle.

Varios minuto pasaron, y de Sasuke ni sus luces. Todo el mundo esta impacientándose. Especialmente el rubio que se moría por ver como estaba Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun – le llamó Sakura desde afuera, acercándose a la puerta, para abrirla en cualquier momento - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Sólo silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. Y Sakura preocupada, trató de abrir la puerta. Pero cuando instó a hacerlo, está estaba cerrada con llave. El pistillo estaba puesto

- Está bien, Sakura – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke, minutos después. – Ya me lo puse. Me lo voy a quitar ahora.

- Pero, Sasuke – fue ahora la voz de Ino la que se hizo escuchar – necesitamos ver si te queda bien

- Les aseguró que está bien – respondió obstinado el azabache, negándose rotundamente a que alguien lo viera en esas fachas.

No a este el día del estreno.

- Vamos, Sasuke si no sales, entraré yo a sacarte – le amenazó el rubio, tratando de sonar convincente, pero realmente se moría de ganas por ver a Sasuke.

- ¿Y cómo vas a entrar, dobe? – le instigó Sasuke, aún negándose en caer ante las provocaciones.

- Con las alas del amor, mi bien amada – le respondió meloso. Todo el mundo se echo a reír.

El enojo de Sasuke creció. Naruto lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que en cualquier momento Sasuke – ante esta provocación – saldría de su escondite.

Pero contrario a lo que él mismo esperaba – al igual que todos los espectadores – Sasuke no reacciono. Más silencio fue lo que obtuvieron.

Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Tan molesto era para Sasuke realizar ese papel?

- ¡Ey, chicos! – los llamó Lee a cada uno – Kakashi-sensei quiere realizar un último ensayo con los trajes puesto. ¡Vamos!

Los alumnos se dispersaron, y sólo Naruto quedó en la estancia. Se acercó a la habitación, buscando alguna reacción del azabache.

- Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei nos llama – pego su oído a la puerta, buscando inútilmente más espacio de cercanía entre él y Sasuke. - ¿Sasuke?

- Ve con ellos, dobe. Salgo en unos minutos – fue lo único que obtuvo.

Naruto no quería irse, pero sabía que mientras él estuviera esperándolo Sasuke no saldría por las buenas. Se retiró, aún preocupado por su amigo. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

En la habitación, el azabache observaba cada parte de su vestimenta. Lo largo del vestido sería incomodo para moverse, pero con un poco de práctica lograría andar sin caerse.

Su piel estaba completamente cubierta, a excepción de sus hombros, las chicas al parecer habían querido darle un tipo de sensualidad, sin ser demasiado llamativos; aún que sus brazos estaban cubiertos. La parte delantera insinuaba formación de pecho. Su figura se veía esbelta, y de seguro que cuando hiciera juego con la bendita peluca, su transformación quedaría completa.

Odiaba decirlo pero se veía bien vestido así.

Pero no saldría vestido así, se sentía desnudo. Demonios, olviden lo que dijo de ya no vengarse de Kakashi, después de esto, Kakashi encabezaría su lista de personas de las cuales se vengaría, junto a esa vieja alcohólica y su manía de chantajear a la gente para obtener lo que quiere.

¿Qué haría? Ya después pensaría en eso. Pero lo haría.

Se vio una última vez, y suspiro resignado. Gracias Dios por que la puerta se cerrara por dentro.

Quinto paso: La llegada del verdugo.

Sasuke se salió con la suya. El azabache no utilizo en ningún momento el dichoso el vestuario que las chicas tan arduosamente le habían elaborado.

Todos en el recinto se desilusionaron, especialmente cierto rubio, pero nadie dijo nada. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al ojinegro, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Es tan obstinado, como su amigo el ojiazul.

La última práctica se llevó acabo, y Kakis eligió una escena en específico, para el disfrute de la pequeña comitiva de profesores, que se habían aglomerado en el auditorio, con la intención de observar el rumbo que había tomado la obra.

Y muy a regañadientes, Sasuke acepto presentarse. Aunque sin usar el traje correspondiente. La escena: la del balcón.

Ante los ojos de los espectadores, la escena de la confesión de amor se hizo presente.

En la mente de Naruto, las palabras de Kakashi, resonaban.

_Actúa como si estuvieras enamorado._

Y así lo hizo, las palabras que su boca pronunciaba, eran su propia confesión de amor. _Sasuke, te amo. _Lo observo, tratando de transmitir sus emociones con esas palabras. Los labios de Sasuke se movían, palabras tras palabras, el ojiazul sentía tan vacías cada una de ellas.

_Sasuke, ¿tú me…?_

- _**El amor me dijo donde vivías – **_continuó con su actuación, el publico guardaba silencio conmovido, eran tan hermoso – _**de él me aconsejé, el guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado.**_

Sasuke sentía como cada palabra que salía de su boca, se incrustaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, provocándole un agudo dolor en el pecho. Sus latidos incrementaron n furor. Julieta, sentiría lo mismo, se sentiría así escuchar una confesión de amor.

_Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?_

- _**Sin ser naucheros, te juro que navegaría hasta la playa más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciada.**_

No podía pensar en tales tonterías, aún cuando su cuerpo reaccionara diferente. Temblabas, lo sentía, su respiración era pesada. Pero ¿Por qué las palabras del dobe se sentía tan…? las emociones que le proclamaba las sentía como suyas.

_La forma en que lo dices…_

- _**… ¿Me amas? – **_Olvido el rumbo de sus ideas, escuchando su propia voz, borrando las dudas de su mente – _**sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo –**_tragó saliva, nervioso – _**podrías faltar a tu juramento. Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme.**_

- ¡Bravo, bravo! – gritó Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos interrumpiendo la actuación de ambos jóvenes.

Todas la miraron ceñudos, guardando para si sus amonestaciones. Había sido tan hermosa la actuación de ambos chicos, y ella tenia que… pero guardando silencio, como en luto, no se atrevieron a reñirle. No sólo por ser ella la directora, y por deber tenían que guardarle respeto; sino por que la mujer era una bestia cuando se enojaba.

El azabache agradeció internamente la interrupción. Estaba demasiado alterado en esos momentos, aún sin saber por que. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, necesitaba un descanso.

Fue le mismo que finalizó la practica de ese día. Y nadie se lo negó. El rostro del azabache no era el mejor. Naruto intento acercarse al moreno, preocupado, pero este no sé dejo atrapar.

Necesitaba irse a u casa de inmediato. Fue la primera vez que se vio a Sasuke Uchiha irse a casa sin la compañía parlanchina de Naruto.

- _**¡Romeo, romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? **_- practicaba el ojinegro frente al espejo.

La oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente para todos los habitantes de la colonia. Sasuke llegó exhausto a su casa, sin poder lograr – minutos después – conciliar el descanso que su mente necesitaba. Y para que ésta no le jugara malas pasadas, como en las últimas semanas, busco la manera de distraerla. Que otra tenía más que eso.

- _**¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.**_

- Lo haces muy bien, mi querida Julieta – se burló el hermano mayor, Itachi. Entrando a la habitación del menor todo campante.

Sasuke lo observó con cansancio. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era a su hermano molestándolo.

- No estoy de humor, Itachi – se quejó el menor de los Uchihas.

Itachi lo observó por unos instantes. Sasuke aún miraba su figura por el espejo, pero sentía su mirada ausente.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia su ototo. Lo abrazo por la espalda, esperando las amonestaciones que saldrían de la boca del menor. Más este no se quejo.

- No te preocupes – le aseguró su Aniki, buscando mitigar el estrés que su cuerpo sentía, y que Itachi había notado.

- Gracias, Itachi – intentó sonreírle el ojinegro al mayor. No consiguiéndolo del todo.

Itachi se despido de su hermano a regañadientes. Sasuke le alegaba descanso. Preocupado, pero aún sabiendo que el moreno necesitaba su espacio, salió, no queriendo contrariarlo por primera vez en su vida. Así que lo dejo estar.

- Estarás bien, Ototo – fue lo último que le dijo, perdiéndose del campo visual de su hermano menor.

_Eso espero…_

Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente hasta la ventana, corrió poco la cortina, y la luz de la luna le dio directo en el rostro. Una hermosa vista.

- _**No jures por la luna – **_sus labios se movieron solos, susurrando, pidiendo clemencia en su mente – _**que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia.**_

Cerró de un arrebato la cortina de la ventana, y desparramo su cuerpo en la cama. Quería acallar a su mente, quería… dormir.

"_**Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma. ¡Ojala fuera yo el sueño, ojala fuero ya la paz en que se duerme tu belleza!"**_

Su almohada fue utilizada para cubrir su cabeza, tratando de callar esa voz que en su cabeza resonaba. La voz de Naruto, ¿Por qué instiga tanto? ¿Por qué buscaba provocarle?

_Dobe, ¿Qué me has hecho?_

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron reviews en capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no lo hayan sentido muy tosco, es mi intento de humor, con respecto al principio me pareció bien incluir esa parte con referencia a que creían que Sasuke sería una niña, pero en realidad fue varoncito. **

**Me encantó, me fascinó, esa parte en el manga, así que quise utilizarlo en esta parte. A que no que Sasuke es tan lindo de bebe. Aún me conmueve las palabras que le dedica Itachi a sasu-bebé**

_**Tranquilo Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor y te protegeré. **_**Me encanta.**

**Dejad reviews si así lo prefieren, me encantarían sus opiniones.**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3: Y ahora

**Hola queridas mías, aquí yo, y un nuevo capitulo. Y si, este es el último de ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado total. Me conmovieron todos sus reviews, estoy totalmente agradecida por ellos. Y como ustedes lo pidieron, aquí, más pronto de lo que esperaba, el nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado total, cualquier cosa, o duda no se abstengan en preguntar. Sus críticas también son valederas. **

ACLARACIONES:

_lo cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

_lo negrito y cursiva, son las partes de la obra, es decir lo que le saque a willy de prestado._

_y por ultimo los subrayado y cursivo, son unas frases que los personajes recuerdan, no es mucho, pero quiero aclararlo._

Bueno, eso esa todo.

Los personajes no son míos son de kishimoto, yo sólo los ocupo para mi beneficio.

Sin más que decir a leeré, que yo me voy luego a la fiesta de celebración que me tiro willy y cervantes, que sino me apuro se me acabe el coñac

**A leer.**

**00000000**

**00000**

**00000000**

**Y Ahora…**

Todo el mundo corría de un lugar a otro, el auditorio se llenaba rápidamente.

Los jóvenes ansiosos observaban como los asientos eran ocupados – tanto por los alumnos, como por las personas ajenas a la Institución - en un santiamén.

- ¿Qué no es un evento escolar? – pregunto una voz - ¿Por qué están cobrando las entradas?

- Y yo que sé – le contesto otra, con fastidio.

El solo quería ver al sex-símbol de Konoha Gauken interpretando el papel de travestí, eh… perdón, Julieta.

- ¿Están cobrando la entrada? – tras bambalinas ocurría la misma algarabía.

Los que oyeron la cuestión, se acercaron a Neji, instigando la información.

- ¡Eh, eh! En ese caso, Tsunade obaa-chan nos pagará – sonrió el rubio, feliz de la vida.

- Lo dudo, Naruto – le comunicó Gaara, desalentando las esperanzas del ojiazul.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué…? ¡Oh! Ya caigo – entendió Naruto, _esa vieja_.

- Tsunade-sama ha puesto un enorme rotulo para atraer gente – sai intervino en la platica, dando pauta a más desalientos en los muchachos.

- ¿Rotulo? – cuestiono Kiba - ¿Qué clase de rotulo?

- Pues… - se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensando con cuidado las palabras que utilizaría – algo así como: Hoy por primera vez en este honorable Institución. Se llevara acabo la tragedia romántica, celebre de Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta. Interpretados por Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

- Problemático – resonó la voz de Shikamaru en la estancia.

- La vieja sólo nos está utilizando - alegó Naruto en un bufido.

- ¡Chicos, a cambiarse! ¡Ahora! – gritó la pelirrosa, movilizando a las masas.

Cada uno hizo caso a las órdenes de la ojiverde. No queriendo contrariarla. Daba miedo enojada…

- Pero, Sakura-chan… - claro que siempre hay la excepción, Y Naruto era una prueba claro de esta.

- Sin peros, Naruto – le contestó Sakura bastante cabreada – deberías ser como Sasuke-kun. Él ya se está preparando.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke ya llegó? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste? – le reprochó el rubio. El quería hablar con Sasuke.

- No soy tu secretaria, Naruto – le reclamó la pelirrosa, hastiada - ¡Ve a cambiarte ahora!

- Pero quiero ver a Sasuke… - insistió el ojiazul.

De un solo golpe Sakura lo aventó dentro del camerino.

- ¡Cámbiate! – gritó esta vez con más fuerzas.- ¡Y NO HAY PEROS QUE VALGAN!

Cerró la puerta, dejando al rubio solo en el cuarto. Naruto era un baka.

El telón comenzó a subir y las voces callaron. La escena se hizo presente: Juugo salió para dar la pauta del comienzo de la historia.

- _**En la hermosa Verona. Donde acaece esta historia, dos familias de igual linaje, arrastrados por antiguos odios, se entregan a nuevas turbulencias, en que la sangre se ve derramada. De la raza fatal de estos dos enemigos vino al mundo, con hado funesto, una pareja de amantes, cuya infeliz, lastimosa ruina llevara también a la tumba las disensiones de sus parientes. El terrible amor, la persistencia del econo de sus allegados al que sólo es capaz de poner termino la extinción de su descendencia. Sólo dos horas va a durar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo, y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte a la tragedia.**_

Los aplausos se dejaron a escuchar, y el pelinaranja se retiró del estrado. La obra había comenzado.

Naruto salió de escena, sus manos estaban temblando, pero agradecía a los cielos que su cuerpo – y sobre todo que su memoria no le haya traicionado-.

Una nueva escena se llevó acabo, y Naruto escondido tras bastidores – un lugar donde no lo verían, pero él si seria capaz de observar al publico y sus reacciones, como también la obra en escena -. Al instante observó como Sakura y Chouji – con ese disfraz de Nodriza – se presentaban al público.

- _**Nodriza **_– habló Sakura con falso acento de importancia - _**¿Dónde está mi hija? Decidle que venga aquí.**_

Chouji, azorado, contestó con la voz fingida, queriendo transformarla como la de una mujer.

- _Si a fé de doncella _– hubo murmullos de risa por parte del público, y naruto les acompaño, pero los actores continuaron _**– Le he dicho que venga. ¡Eh, cordero! **_– empezó a llamar Chouji, aumentando el sonido de las risas, Naruto olvido momentáneamente, la razón por la que se escondía ahí - ¡_**eh tierna palomilla! Dios, me ampare**_ – se hostigo el personaje de Chouji - _**¿Por donde anda esta muchacha? ¡Eh, Julieta!**_

- _**¿Qué hay, quien me llama? – **_las risas se apagaron, el silencio fue parte del publico.

Naruto quedo helado en su sitio, sus risas se detuvieron, y con ojos desorbitados observo semejante visión.

- _**Vuestra, madre – **_incluso los actores en escena quedaron embelesados, reaccionando presto.

El público observaba al nuevo personaje embelesados también.

"Es el Uchiha" ¿cierto?" se escuchaba preguntar, mientras la escena continuaba. No parecía un travestido en lo absoluto.

- _**Apostaría catorce de mis dientes (y dicho sea con dolor, cuento sólo cuatro) a que no tiene catorce – **_la escena era ajena para las mayorías. No creyendo aún lo que sus ojos veían.

- No luce precioso tu hermano, Itachi – habló Mikoto, desde su asiento de primera fila, embelezada con la figura de su hijo menor.

El mayor de los azabaches no contesto. Estaba congelado con cámara en mano, apuntando a su hermano, con la foto ya tomada. En el preciso instante en que Sasuke salió; sólo pensó: _Está va para el álbum familiar. _Y ahí quedo igual de sorprendido que el resto del publico.

- Sabes – le sonrió a su madre, minutos después – Me alegra que no haya sido niña.

_Los problemas que me hubiese causado mantener alejado a tanto baboso de él, si hubiera sido lo contrario._

- La verdad es que el Uchiha se ve excelente – apremió Tsunade observando la figura del azabache.

El sonido de un flash llamó su atención. Y para su sorpresa se encontró con Kakashi, cámara en mano, tomando fotos a la figura del Sasuke. _Dios, este hombre._

- _**La primavera de Verona no presenta una flor parecida **_**– **La voz de Sakura llego a los oídos del rubio, sacándolo de su aturdimiento. En ese momento, sólo Sasuke estaba para él.

- _**Si, por mi vida, es una flor, y una verdadera flor.**_

Naruto se perdió de nuevo en la figura de su azabache, en los hombros expuestos a las miradas de todos, enseñando la pálida pero tersa piel del cual el moreno era dueño.

Durante minutos lo observó embelesado. Durante bastante tiempo realizó cada uno de los actos como autónoma, con sólo Sasuke en mente.

No escucho más las voces de sus amigos, ni siquiera la del mismo azabache cuando compartían escena. Su Sasuke estaba ahí, observándolo, actuando en una farsa que para él, se había convertido en un sueño eterno. Las escenas pasaban, y él seguía perdido en la letanía de esos ojos negros, que lo cautivaban y lo embrujaban. Como también lo hacían las palabras que con tormento se grabaron en su cabeza.

"_**Lo pensare, si es que el ver predispone a amar. Pero el dardo de mis ojos sólo tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia".**_

Naruto ya había caído, y Sasuke…

- _**¡Ah!- **_afortunadamente el grito de muerte de neji lo sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento correcto. La muerte de Teobaldo.

- _**Vete, huye, los vecinos se acercan, y Teobaldo a muerto –**_ le gritó kiba, en el papel de Benvolio – _**si el príncipe te haya a muerte ha de condenarte. ¡Escapa! Huye presto.**_

Tiró la espada, como ya estaba desde un comienzo predispuesto, y salió del escenario, no sin antes, declarar: - _**Soy un juguete del destino. – **_y vaya que lo era.

Tras el escenario observó como todos – los que no participaban en la escena que se llevaba a cabo – hablaban con el Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentía hostigado, y al notar la mirada azulina observándole insistente, se escabulló, su vía de escape. El rubio lo observó.

La peluca casi por toda la espalda, pero en una trenza. El vestido que llevaba ahora, era de un blanco inmaculado con destellos dorados. Estaba…

El parecido del moreno con su madre, era abismal. Pero para Naruto, Sasuke era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Sus facciones eran delicadas, no necesitaba en lo absoluto ese poco maquillaje del que había sido obligado a usar.

Su figura era estilizada, para nada se notaba que había un hombre tras esas fachadas, más la esencia de Sasuke no se perdía, en su modo de caminar, en sus ojos, todo en él gritaba Uchiha por nacimiento, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Naruto. A él no le importaba que Sasuke fuera un chico o una chica, el se enamoro de Sasuke, sólo de él.

- Ni siquiera piense en burlarte, naruto – le instigó Sasuke.

La verdad era que la mirada del rubio lo ponía nervioso. Ni siquiera todo el publico, que no le habían quitado la mirad de encima, lograba descontrolarlo como el ojiazul.

Naruto no respondió y Sasuke se extrañó. Quiso acercarse al rubio, pero viendo a sus amigos salir de escena, le recordó que era su turno.

- Vamos, Naruto nos toca – le susurró el azabache.

- Me gustas mucho – se detuvo en seco, las palabras de Naruto lo dejaron consternado.

¿Cómo es que el rubio sentía eso…? Cuando él…

Observo a su amigo, el cual sorpresivamente estaba serio. Su corazón latió de prisas, desbocado, más dudas en su cabeza. Naruto continúo hablando:

- Te quiero – no supo por que lo dijo, y sabia que ese no era el momento propicio para declararse. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y tampoco aguantaba callar sus sentimientos, cuando en su fiero interno le gritaba. Hazlo. Hazlo ahora.

_Sasuke, di algo…_

- Apresúrate, nos toca – y el azabache no dijo nada más.

No podía, no sabía como actuar. Y para Naruto fue un golpe tremendo. Su actuación se volvió como al principio, autóctona. No prestaba atención a lo que a su alrededor sucedía, y nadie lo notaba. Nadie veía – ni siquiera su amor – como se rompía su corazón.

Sasuke no le respondió como hubiese querido, ni siquiera le había rechazado abiertamente. Tal vez, aún tenía… _para la diferencia que hay. _Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, por dejarse llevar por el momento. Ahora, Sasuke estaba tan lejos.

Y él abajo, observándolo, siguiendo con la vana actuación que más por compromiso que por otra cosa lograba realizar. Las razones por las que tan arduamente se había preparado, ya no valían para nada.

- _**¡Dios mío! tengo en el alma un fatal presentimiento – **_continuó Sasuke, perdido al igual que el rubio. Quería terminar esa escena rápido, y tomar respiro. ¿Por qué Naruto le tenia que decir eso…? – _**Ahora, que abajo estás, me parece que te veo como un muerto en el fondo de una tumba. O mis ojos me engañan, o pálido apareces.**_

Ya de por si la confusión en su mente ya era grande para que el dobe viniera con esa cantaleta. Naruto era…

- _**Pues, créeme, mi amor – **_contestó le rubio abstraído – _**de igual suerte te ven los míos. El dolor penetrante desea nuestra sangre. ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!**_

Naruto sale de escena, se aleja, su cuerpo se mueve solo, necesita recuperar sus fuerzas, siente que en cualquier minuto se derrumbará, y es lo que menos quiere en estos momentos.

Con el pretexto de querer un poco de descanso, y que, el vital liquido, le es necesario, desaparece, en los momentos en que sabe que no será necesario. El líquido llega hasta su garganta, aliviando un poco su nudo, pero el dolor sigue ahí.

Resignado, regresa con sus compañeros, observa como todos, ocultos, no pierden ni un instante de la obra. Y aunque una parte de si se odia por caer tan fácilmente ante sus deseos, termina acercándose, pues desea verlo, y no se cansara de hacerlo. Aunque, tal vez sea lo único que podrá hacer ahora. Verlo, desde lejos.

- _**Dichoso encuentro, señora y esposa mía – **_sus ojos observan la esplendida actuación del pelirrojo.

Su corazón no quiere ser traicionado, y su mente le pide no mirarlo, solo observar a los otros, no a ese azabache, no lo veas a él. Trata de distraerse, aunque lo encuentra imposible.

- _**Puede, debe caber, amor mío, el jueves próximo – **_continua Gaara.

- _**Será lo que debe ser –**_ se auto regañó, como es que podía ser tan débil, como es que caí ante su sola figura. su sola mirada, le descontrolaba. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke hacia todo esto en él?

- _**Sentencia positiva es esa **_

_Sólo a Gaara y a Hinata, sólo míralos a ellos, y Dios, no llores._

Cerró sus ojos, aguantándose las ganas de derramar las lágrimas que pelean por ser liberadas. Sólo por un momento, quiere… al abrirlos de nuevo, su cuerpo estalla en furia – aunque por una razón bastante absurda –, no puede evitar que su corazón traicione a su mente.

- _**Julieta, el jueves, temprano, iré a despertaros. Adiós, hasta entonces, y recibid este santo beso.**_

Gaara besa la mejilla del azabache, y sale del recinto. En su camino, se encuentra a la figura del rubio, y la ira en su mirada, deslucida exactamente para él. Se reía internamente. _Ese par…_

Naruto quiso golpearse a si mismo, como podía pensar si quiera tener el derecho de reclamarle por haber besado a Sasuke. En primera, era parte de la obra, Gaara no tenía otra opción, y en segunda – y la más importante – Sasuke no era nada suyo. Suspiro resignado, sus malditos celos no tenían justificación alguna, y aún así, no podía dejar d tenerlos. Y por un instante se planteo, como seria si Sasuke tuviera una pareja. Dios, de seguro se moría ahí mismo…

- _**Así que estés en el lecho, toma este frasquito y traga el destilado licor que guarda – **_el ojinegro tomo el frasco que Hinata, en representación de fraile Lorenzo, le entregaba.

Sus ojos buscaron la mirada que lo observaba tan insistentemente, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que desde minutos antes, lo atormentaban.

- _**… ninguna arteria conservara su natural movimiento; por el contrarío, cesaran de latir, ni calor, ni aliento alguno testificaron tu existencia, y yacerás como muerta el día de la vida.**_

Se alejo, no queriendo no queriendo escuchar nada más. Sólo un poco más y toda esta tortura terminaría muy pronto.

- _**¡Boticario! ¡Sal ahora! – **_grita ya en escena, al instante llega Suigetsu, y Naruto presta su atención sólo a él

A lo lejos, en el mismo rincón que Naruto uso para observarlo, Sasuke lo mira con la misma intensidad.

- _**Tomad cuarenta ducados, y dame un frasco de veneno. – **_

- _**Drogas mortales tengo, pero a muerte condena, al vendedor, al ley de Mantua. – **_recita esta vez el peliblanco.

Sasuke sabia que actuar como un cobarde era lo menos que debía haber hecho, pero, Dios, aún no entendía nada de lo que realmente le sucedía. Y para rematar Naruto viene y se le declara. Aún que su cuerpo tiemble, aun que su corazón enloqueció por esas palabras, es tan difícil para él. _¿Por qué, Naruto? Tú y yo somos amigos, los mejores. Entonces, ¿Por qué siento esto cada vez que estoy a tu lado? Acaso yo…_

- _**Es mi pobreza la que acepta, no mi voluntad. – **_responde el boticario (Suigetsu) entregando el dichoso veneno.

- _**Pagó a tu pobreza, no a tu voluntad.**_ – el rubio le da el dinero, ante la expectación del publico. ¿Cómo actuar así, si el final ya se lo sabían? la emoción del momento, tal vez.

La actuación de todos los jóvenes, especialmente la de ambos protagonistas –Naruto y Sasuke – los han cautivado. Y para ellos, ya no eran personajes ficticios, ya no eran sus compañeros de clase los que interpretaban la obra. Frente así, con Gaara – o mejor dicho Paris – en el suelo muerto, y Sasuke (Julieta) dizque muerta, y por ultimo, Naruto (Romeo) acercándose a su bien amada, eran el reflejo del verdadero amor que William Shakespeare había querido plasmar en su obra: eran ya Romeo y Julieta.

- _**Esposa mía – **_abraza al cuerpo que yace como muerto, con lágrimas en los ojos – _**amor mío, la muerte que ajó el néctar de tus labios, no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Todavía irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, dónde aún no ha podido desplegar la muerte su odiosa bandera.**_

Es igual de amargo su sufrimiento, el dolor de su corazón. Como la muerte duele, el rechazo puede ser peor. Su sentimiento ni siquiera creció, no encontró al otro para ser correspondido, y ahora…

_Sólo lo hice por ti, Sasuke. Sólo por ti_

Esa era la razón, la razón por la cual se esforzó tanto. Por la que soporte noches de desvelos, dolores de cabeza, y días desperdiciados, en los cuales pudo haber salido a divertirse por ahí; sólo para memorizar cada palabra de ese libreto, hacerlo bien para – ingenuamente, según él – lograr que esos ojos negros lo vieran a él.

Ante Sasuke, ya no deseaba ser el idiota que se proclama ser su mejor amigo. Desea ser más que sólo su amigo, el mejor. Mas que un casi hermano. Deseaba estar a su lado, con él. Algo más…

_Mírame, mírame sólo a mi._

Pero fue estúpido al creer que sólo con eso bastaría, que por arte de magia Sasuke sentiría lo mismo que él.

_Ya ni siquiera tu amistad tendré._

- _**Julieta – **_acaricio el rostro, atormentándose, pensando que seria la última ocasión que lo tendría cerca - _**¿Por qué aún estas tan hermosa? ¿Será que el descarnado monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas.**_

El público se estremecía, tras bastidores pasaba lo mismo. Los ojos – de las personas más sensibles – derramaban lágrimas de tristeza.

Itachi seguía tomando fotos, parando en un instante.

_Esos ojos…Ya veo._

- _**Este será mi eterno reposo – **_acaricio esta vez el mueble en que ambos cuerpos reposaban. – _**Aquí descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros – **_miró nuevamente el rostro de su azabache, y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas – _**Ojos den su última mirada, brazos, el último abrazo – **_lo abrazó – _**y labios puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte.**_

Fue un leve toque, sus labios se tocaron imperceptibles ante los contrarios, como las anteriores ocasiones. No tenía fuerzas, ya no podía más…

- _**Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto – **_le habló al frasco de veneno, el cual elevaba al cielo en rictus de clemencia – _**mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama – **_señaló esta vez al cuerpo de Julieta (Sasuke)

Bebe el líquido y su respiración se vuelve dificultosa. Actuando como lo amerita alguien que aparenta morir poco a poco.

- _**¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos…de tu bálsamo, alquimista v-veraz! Así, con este beso –**_se acerca otra vez, sólo para separarse al instante, viéndose imposibilitado para continuar, pero para los ojos del publico es indiferente esta acción - _**...muero.**_

Sus ojos se cierran para no volver a despertar. Cae al los pies del que yace como dormido, sin movimiento. Un largo gemido por parte del público se escucha. Agobiados, enclaustrados en la actuación de ambos jóvenes. Al instante, el cuerpo de Sasuke se levanta de su reposo sobresaltado – en actuación – como Julieta.

"No", se escucho decir a alguien entre el público, más la actuación continuo.

- _**Padre, ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – **_habla para hinata, que hacia su entrada, aparentando ignorancia en la mirada, en cada gesto – _**Recuerdo donde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero – **_hablo, confundido - _**¿Dónde está Romeo?**_

- _**Deja, tú pronto, ese foco de infección, tu esposo yace ahí, muerto a tu lado.- **_actuó Hinata con apresura – _**Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más digas, la gente se acerca. Sígueme Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí.**_

La pelinegra sale de escena, sólo para guiar sus pasos directamente hacía donde sus amigas se encuentran absortas en la imagen que antes sus ojos se presenta.

- _**Esposo mío – **_se acerca el ojinegro al otro cuerpo, tocándolo, acariciándolo, es este tal vez su… ¿amado? - _**¿Qué es esto? – **_observa la copa que yace en la mano trigueña, y la toma entres las suyas – _**Una copa tiene en las manos, con veneno a apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! – **_se lamenta, y su mente piensa igual, _¿Por qué cambiar lo que tenemos? Naruto, yo a ti…-__** no me dejo ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios, que quizás contienen algún resabio del veneno, el me matará y me salvará.**_

Se acerca, como minutos antes Naruto haya hecho, pero esta vez, el moreno no se detiene. Desea probar esos labios, sentir esta vez más profunda esa leve caricia que antes que hizo enloquecer su corazón. Sólo por un instante más largo, más profundo…

Los ojos de los espectadores los observan, los rostros se van acercando poco a poco. Están a milímetros para tocarse, y su corazón late, apresurado. Y no entiende por que, o tal vez, no quiera entender. Y por primavera vez, su mente y su corazón se ponen de acuerdo. **Sólo déjate llevar…**

Una caricia, la piel de esos labios tan perfectos, que durante noches tras noche soñó con probar, y que este le correspondiera con el mismo sentimiento; los sentía como fuego que quema. Pero no podrá tener más que eso, sólo esta vez sentirá como la tersa piel de esos labios acarician los suyos, como su aliento lo toca y lo estremece, como su sabor y lo tibio de esos labios se impregnan en los suyos; sólo como un recuerdo.

- _**Aún siento el calor de tus labios – **_sus cuerpo tiembla, sus sentidos están bloqueados, no existe nadie más que ellos dos, todos desaparecen ante sus ojos, y su corazón sigue latiendo, inconscientemente, lleva sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos, sintiendo todavía los estremecimientos que aglomeraron a sus cuerpos ante esa caricia.

A los ojos del público, es sólo actuación. Pero para él es más que eso… Acaricia el rostro, siente la piel de contrario entre sus manos, y antes de parecer sospechoso…

Saca la daga, el instante en que su mente toma el control nuevamente. Desesperación, es el sentimiento compartido entre el ojinegro y la gente, uno porque siente que en cualquier instante perderá la cabeza, y los otros, porque el final esta ante sus ojos, y la tristeza aglomeraba en sus facciones, el final de dos amantes, es esté….

- _**Oh, dulce daga, aquí esta tu vaina – **_se la clava ante la mirada atónita de todos, absurdo quizás esta acción, pero inevitable ya, ante las lágrimas que sueltan - _**… entra y dame muerte.**_

Cae recostado en el cuerpo contrario, el público yace en el final. Sólo ellos dos, sólo sintiendo la calidez que emana en el otro. Pero ¿Por qué seguir confundido? No encuentra las palabras, sólo se basta con sentir, puede que cambia todo, pero acaso obligadamente tiene que ser para mal, no puede quizás todo esto…

¿Por qué diablos habrá que sentir miedo?

Cuando pueden estar juntos, los dos…

- _**Oh, triste paz que nace con el día – **_escuchan hablar a Juugo, este es el final…- _**de la que el sol no quiere ser testigo, aún más tenemos que hablar todavía. Unos tendrán perdón, y otros, castigo. Por que historia mas triste no ha existido, creo, que está, la de Julieta y su Romeo.**_

El público se levanta en aplausos, todos de pie en ovación, las piezas restantes de tan prodigio actuación, se acercan para agradecer. Y más atrás, ocultos entre las figuras de sus amigos, ambos protagonistas se observan a los ojos, uno en eterno lamento, y otro, posiblemente…

Se acercan al público, que los aclamaban con vehemencia, y los aplausos arremeten en fuerzas, más si es posible. Les agradecen con una leve inclinación, tomados de la mano, por última vez, quizás…

Nuevamente se observan de reojo, perdidos entre sus sentimientos, entre sus anhelos, entre sus pensamientos. Sus corazones al instante se colapsan a dúo. Y entre tanta algarabía, un solo pensamiento se instala en la mente del moreno.

_Quizás, y sólo con un beso…_

__

Mikoto Uchiha grita de alegría, lo más hermoso ante sus ojos se presenta. Es mejor que haber tenido una niña, es lo que su mente piensa. Flash y más flash, lo dejan en momentánea ceguera, preguntándose que tan difícil será deshacerse de esa endemoniada cámara.

- Es que está divino – le asegura la pelinegra, pellizcando sus mejillas, atesorando ese tesoro que tiene por hijo.

- Ya basta, madre – se queja el ojinegro, rogando con la mirada a su hermano, pidiendo auxilio.

Por unos minutos Itachi sólo sonríe, y sigue tomando fotos, en las que su madre posa junto con a su retoño – obligadamente. Ante la súplica – o más bien demanda – de su hermano, se detiene. Y su madre vuelve arremeter al menor. A lo lejos observa a otra familia, que están en las mismas, y conscientemente, observa como su Ototo querido,, fija su mirada en el menor de los tres.

Sonríe, entendiéndolo todo, y suspirando con resignación. Tal vez no tendría que preocuparse tanto por su hermanito como si este hubiese sido niña, pero realmente tendría que tenerlo bajo cuidado, ante semejante espécimen, que su ototo había escogido como "compañero".

- ¿Te quedará a celebrar con tus compañeros? – le insinúa su salvación.

Al instante los ojos de Sasuke observan la figura de su hermano, par volver a posarla a la figura de rubia cabellera. Cabecea asintiendo, casi imperceptible.

- Oh, bueno – suspira su madre, resignada, y Sasuke la observa – entonces, cuando llegues a casa veremos toda la obra otra vez. ¡Que bueno que la grabe! – saca la cámara de video de su cartera multiusos, como ella la llama.

- ¡¿Eh? – fue lo único que se vio capaz en contestar, observando como su hermano se lleva a su madre, despidiéndose al instante de él.

_Pero, ¿Cuándo hizo eso?_

- ¡Ay, Naruto! ¡Estás estupendo! – le grita su madre, y él sonreía ante la cámara, aún no está del todo bien, aún siente a su corazón morir. – Ey, Sasuke – su madre se sobresalta, caminado – casi corriendo en realidad – hacia el moreno, que no sabe donde ocultarse.

- Ven a tomarte una foto con mi nene, ¿eh? – le sonríe a la madre del rubio, Kushina – Quiero una con ustedes dos – se vio arrastrado por la efusividad de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a cierto rubio. _De tal palo, tal astilla._

Negro y azul se observan para posar luego ante la cámara que el padre del rubio sostiene entre sus manos. Una vez tomada la foto, Kushina se la arrebata a Minato. Gritando de alegría ante la belleza de la imagen. Se ven muy bien juntos.

- Hablemos después, Sasuke – la seriedad del rubio lo abrume, y su corazón se encoge al instante. Llega sólo a asentir, despidiéndose de los padres de sus amigos.

_Es mejor que me quite este vestido, _se dice así mismo, ignorando a la pregunta que se formula en su corazón. ¿Por qué parece que va a llorar?

Y los ojos azules lo observan con tristeza.

Sus pies resuenen en el duro pavimento, el mismo camino de todos los días, ese que los lleva a casa. Pero, en un silencio que puede ser más que incomodo, es más, asfixiante.

La celebración se llevó a cabo en un lugar muy importante: Ichiraku. Aunque tal vez no tanto, pero Tsunade no quería soltar tanto.

Entre halagos, discursos de agradecimiento, y felicitaciones, se paso la noche para los dos chicos. Que se la pasó toda la velada entre sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Naruto probó bocado alguno.

Para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento, llegó alguien a preguntar por el dinero recolectado, pero para su desgracia Tsunade ya había dejado el recinto. Para otra ocasión seria.

Y así, la velada termino, y llegamos a este momento.

¿Por qué no hablaban? Ni uno ni el otro se dirigía la palabra. Y ese silencio mata al azabache. ¿Por qué su mente no se ponía de acuerdo? ¿Por qué le jugaba tan malas pasadas?

_Yo… siento… Naruto, ¿acaso yo, estoy…? _Sus pies se detienen, lo esta aceptando, pero su mente no deja de jugarle chueco. ¿Por qué pensarlo tanto? ¿Por qué no hacer como antes? Sólo déjate llevar.

Su pequeña y dulce boca se abrió, sintiendo a Naruto a sus espaldas, y cuando las palabras iban a salir de ella….

- Sólo olvídalo, Sasuke – su cuerpo junto a sus ojos se viraron en dirección a la voz del ojiazul, y entonces noto la diferencia entre el espacio de ambos cuerpos. – No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, si – le sonrió con tristeza, pero que otra opción le quedaba – es decir, ttebayo. Sé que mis sentimientos te pueden molestar – aparentó tranquilidad aún cuando no la sintiese, uno de sus dedos rasco su mejilla, nervioso – pero, no tiene por que acabar nuestra amistad – continuo exaltado (_Para, Naruto, no sigas) – _Así que, por favor, olvídalo – _No quiero olvidarlo – _Y no te preocupes por mi, que ya sabes que yo me recupero rápido, dattebayo – esquivó la mirada del moreno (_¡No!) – _¿Está bien? ¿Sasu-?

Fue de improviso, no lo pensó, sólo se dejo llevar. No quería escuchar más las estupideces del idiota del rubio. Con escuchar lo que le pedía, entendió finalmente todo. Él no podía simplemente olvidar, borra y hacer cuenta nueva, y pasar de página. Él no quería hacerlo. No quería olvidar ninguno de esos sentimientos.

Y su cuerpo se movió sólo, sin su permiso, con el sólo sentimiento de hacer callar esa boca que solamente hablaba tarugadas. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, junto su boca con la otra. Igual que en la obra, saboreo, la calidez de su compañera, probo la piel, sintió su aliento. Inconscientemente sus manos se posaron en los hombros del trigueño, buscando estabilidad. Y arremetió con más fuerza, que fue correspondida.

_Idiota, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?_

Sujeto la cintura del cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo. Para minutos después sentir como este se separaba del suyo. Sólo a pocos milímetros, ambos rostros, se miraban.

- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado – recitó el azabache.

Y Naruto sonrió.

_Fácil, Dobe. Se estaban coqueteando. Esas palabras…_

_Sasuke… ¿me estas coqueteando?_

- ¿Del pecado de tus labios? – le siguió el juego, aún sabiendo el bochorno que su ¿amigo? Sentía en esos momentos. Pero le hacia feliz, saber que Sasuke hacia todo eso por él – Ello se arrepentirán con otro beso.

Y busco esta vez ahora la boca de su moreno. No dudo, no hubo miedo de ser rechazado, y aunque faltasen palabras que decir, él podría esperar. Porque se trataba de Sasuke, y para él, no había persona más importante, por él moriría si fuera necesario…

Esta vez sus lenguas se encontraron, batallando una con la otra, saboreando más, si era posible, el delicioso sabor del contrario, que nunca se cansarían de probar.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron necesitados de más contacto. Acariciándose levemente entre la ropa, no pasándose de los límites establecidos. Y tampoco olvidando que se encontraban en plena calle – aunque ya era de noche – pero había reglas que establecer.

_Cuando la acaricias, ella quedara rendida a tus pies._

Recordó el consejo Ero-sennin, el que le dio cuando ingenuamente, le fue a pedir ayuda para conquistar a una persona especial que lo traía como un loco. Fue Jiraiya el que pensó que se trataba de una chica, aunque tampoco él se lo negó. Pero, tal vez la táctica también funcionase con su azabache.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda del moreno, los leves espasmos que sintió provenir de Sasuke, le hicieron constar que iba por buen camino. Así, que se atrevió a seguir bajando.

Sasuke se quedó helado en ese momento, era eso lo que él creía que era.

_Pero, ¡¿Qué demonios…?_

Naruto se vio a si mismo de rodillas en el suelo, Sasuke le había agarrado de la muñeca y en ese mismo momento se la retorcía por la espalda. Un candado. Parecía que en cualquier momento le arrancaría el brazo. Y como no hacerlo, si el rubio había llevado esa misma mano a territorio fronterizo, haya donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Ya no era buena idea seguir los consejos de Ero-sennin. Después de todo, quien estaba a los pies del otro era él, no el azabache.

- No vuelvas a tocarme ahí sin mi permiso – le amenazó el ojinegro. Era extraño tener esas manos puestas "ahí". Pero, ¿bien? O ¿mal?

Una sonrisa zorruna se dio lugar en las facciones del trigueño, fue entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta del sentido de sus palabras. Quizás inconscientemente, había sido para bien.

_Sólo necesito tu permiso, ¿eh? _

Sasuke lo soltó, nervioso, alejándose varios pasos del rubio, y siguiendo su camino con la excusa que era menester llegar a casa pronto. Aún cuando era todo lo contrario. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al escuchar la risa del ojiazul.

Presuroso, Naruto alcanzó a Sasuke, para que este no le rebasara. Quedando a unos pies de distancias del moreno.

- Entonces, Sasuke ¿Tú serás mi Julieta?

El recorrido del azabache se detuvo, y Naruto hizo lo mismo quedando como separación entre ellos medio metro. La seriedad que vio en el ojinegro, cuando este giro su mirada para verlo de frente, borró al instante su sonrisa.

- Yo no soy tu Julieta – le respondió Sasuke – Y tú tampoco eres mi romeo.

El rubio se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía decirlo eso, si sólo hace unos minutos se habían besado? Sólo estaba ¿jugando, quizás? No, Sasuke podía ser cualquier cosa, un engreído, a veces ególatra, insufrible, hasta antisocial, pero jamás llegaba a manipular los sentimientos de las personas, especialmente a aquellas que apreciaba.

Aunque, también estaba el hecho que Sasuke no había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Sería quizás, que el azabache estuviera probando? ¿Una prueba de lo que pudiese sentir? ¿No estaba seguro de lo que sentía? Algo así como: _probemos que tal va, y si no me gusta, pues ahí la dejamos._

No, él no quería eso. Él quería por completo a Sasuke, no a medias. Pero, Sasuke… él no estaba…

- Porque tú eres… mi dobe – le sonrió, apartando la mirada al instante. Escondiendo su sonrojo de los ojos azules, que lo miraban desorbitado.

Naruto estuvo apunto de llorar de alegría. Idiota, se reclamaba así mismo. Sasuke, este Sasuke, con las mejillas arreboladas, lo quería. A él. Por completo. No pudo reprimir una risa que fue acompañada por unas cuantas lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos. Se sentía desfallecer, pero esta vez de infinita felicidad.

Había conseguido lo que siempre deseo durante noches enteras desde que sus sentimientos por el moreno salieron a la luz de sus ojos. Él y Sasuke, juntos.

_Maldito bastardo, me asustaste._

- Entonces – se atrevió a hablar el rubio, minutos después, deseando con todo su fiero interno, abrazar al cuerpo contrario. – Tu eres mi Teme.

- ¿EH? , si. Como sea – respondió al instante, restándole importancia, aparentemente, aún que su maldito corazón lo traicionará. – Me voy, es tarde.

Trató de parecer que su huida no se viera muy desesperada. Pero, Dios, ni siquiera sabía por que había dicho todo eso.

Sus pies siguieron caminando, dejando atrás al ojiazul que no tardó ni un segundo en seguirlo de cerca. Estaba feliz

- ¡Ey, teme! ¿Qué te parece una segunda presentación? – le picó el rubio, intentando borrar la incomodidad de su ahora ¿pareja?

- Ni de coña – fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Y se la esperaba. Al menos, ahora Sasuke no estaba "incomodo".

La sonrisa del rubio creció aún más, si fuera posible. Y Sasuke también se permitió sonreír.

_Deseo que seamos como Romeo y Julieta, amarnos hasta la muerte, y todavía más allá de ella. Tú y yo, como Naruto y Sasuke. _

_Sasuke y Naruto, dobe._

_Mm. Está bien. "Sasuke y Naruto"._

__

Su dedo meñique se entrelazó con otro igual pero de piel más clara. Azul y negro se observaron, ajenos a la algarabía que sus amigos montaban en la ausencia de su sensei preferido. Esté, como siempre, aún no llegaba.

Sus ojos viraron otra vez hacia la imagen que sus amigos formaban, entrelazando más sus dedos, ocultos de la vista de todos en el salón.

Al instante la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, y tras de ella, la figura de Kiba, salió de plano.

- ¡Ey, chicos! Miren mi nuevo Ipod – gritó estruendoso.

- Está muy bonito, Kiba – alegó hinata, sonriéndole.

- ¿Eh? Pero ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – cuestiono esta vez, Rock Lee.

- Me lo gané en un concurso – relató Kiba aún emocionado. – Retrata tú "momento Kodak".

- ¿Momento Kodak? – Fue esta vez, la pelirrosa que continuo con el interrogatorio. - ¿Qué Momento?

- A pues, éste. – señalo la fotografía que sacó de su bolsillo al instante.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la fotografía, incluso la del par de tortolitos. Los ojo observadores se abrieron como platos.

Frente a ellos, un escenario bellísimo, iluminado con centenares de velas, cubierto de rosas blancas como adornos. Y en el centro de tanta belleza, un par de cuerpos reposaban. Uno rubio con los ojos cerrados, y el otro, una pelinegra, recostado encima de ese cuerpo, besándolo.

Sasuke estalló en ira. Y la vida de Kiba estaba en peligro.

El bullicio de un cuerpo derribando a otro se escucho en toda el aula. Los gritos de suplicas, el sonido de un golpe secó, y otra voz pidiendo al azabache detenerse fue lo que acompaño minutos después al bullicio. Y no podían culpar al azabache por querer deshacerse de su "amigo". Esa foto sería publicada a nivel regional. Divertido, ¿no?

Entre tanto, mientras este suceso sucedía, Kakashi se vio en la ardua tarea de retratar, por una rendija de la puerta el espectáculo. El flash de una cámara paso desapercibido para todos. Y el peligris sonrió al observar su obra en la pantalla.

Kiba estaba en el suelo, siendo obligado a recostarse boca abajo por un azabache furioso, mientras le hacia un candado. Kiba pedía ayuda a gritos. Y Naruto buscaba la manera de alejar ambos cuerpos, sujetando firmemente la cintura del moreno, queriendo, inútilmente, apartar a Sasuke, que estaba sentado ya, en la espalda del castaño.

_Mejor los separó, antes de que Inuzuka pase a mejor vida._

Pensó unos minutos, ¿Qué tan difícil sería para él, lograr que sus queridos discípulos aceptaran realizar otra obra? Y, especialmente, ¿Qué tan difícil seria lograr que Sasuke interpretará a la heroína de su novela favorita? De seguro el moreno se vería muy bien interpretando Icha Icha Paradise. Después de todo, el también necesitaba su momento Kodak para ganar el siguiente premio.

La calma que conllevó su entrada fue un alivio para Kiba, que se vio liberado de la muerte en el momento de que Kakashi- sensei puso un pie en el recinto. Él ya estaba casi seguro que podía ver una luz al final del pasillo.

Y luego de varios minutos de completo silencio…

- - ¡QUE TE DEN, KAKASHI!

Bueno, mejor buscaba otra forma de ganar el siguiente concurso. O sino, terminaría peor que Kiba.

**OOOOOOO**

**OOOO**

**OOOOOO**

**Bien este es el final, espero q a todas ustedes les haya gustado mi último intento de humor, y que no haya salido nada forzado. A pesar de todo, gracias.**

**El final lo modifiqe, auque no es mucho. El plan era la obra Maria, pero alguien me dijo que hubiese sido más gracioso mencionar el icha icha Paradise, espero q les guste.**

**He estado pensando en hacer un capitulo extra de esto, pero eso queda en veremos. Así q no prometo nada. PARA NO HACERME QUEDAR MAL**

**Aunque este sea el fin, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, sobre esto, así q no se contengan con los reviews, ok.**

**Ciao**


End file.
